


My Heart Falls for You Like Waterfalls

by Rose711



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Escape, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Teen Malex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: The one where Alex makes Michael take a detour so they can take a photo in front of a waterfall.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	My Heart Falls for You Like Waterfalls

**Author's Note:**

> Photos of the waterfall I'm (trying to) describe are at the end (this was actually in New York).

“I should probably tell you we’re taking a detour first.” Michael glared at him as he slowed at a stop sign, but Alex just shot him an innocent little smile. “You’re taking a right.”

Alex couldn’t take his eyes off Michael and felt happiness wash over him, watching him lightly sway to the music coming from the truck’s old cassette player. He treasured these carefree moments when they were away from their world, away from Roswell, free to be themselves. His stomach twisted in knots, remembering that these moments would soon come to end as he was due to leave for the Air Force in just a few short weeks. Needing to feel Michael, he ran his left hand through Michael’s curls, feeling him slightly tilt his head to meet him as a sigh escaped his lips. Michael turned to kiss his hand and Alex could do nothing but giggle in response. 

“So where are we going? It better be good if you’re making me wait for food.”

“It’s not super exciting but you’ll like it, I promise. And it’s a mile from the restaurant, so it’s not even like we’re going out of our way.” 

They had started taking drives on the nights and weekend days when they were both free. It began as drives to a random part of the desert where they would see no one, then they started driving to towns an hour away, checking out interesting restaurants Michael had read about. Alex loved their dates, though neither one used that word, and loved that they never knew a soul wherever they went. He often wished they could just keep driving further and further. 

“Do you even know where we’re going?” Michael asked suspiciously as Alex had him turn up a narrow residential road. 

“I think so.”

“That’s comforting.”

“Is getting lost with me really that awful of a thought?” Alex smirked as he tried to keep the nerves and self-doubt at bay. Michael slowed to let a car travelling in the opposite direction pass and locked eyes with Alex.

“I literally dream of getting lost somewhere with you.” The sincerity was dripping from each word and Michael quickly leaned over to give Alex a kiss. Alex never wanted this feeling to go away. 

They continued driving for a minute but after Alex gave the last direction Michael once again questioned him. 

“Yes, Guerin, this is correct.” 

“Okay, but this is a park,” Michael stated as he pulled into an empty lot that faced a field. Woods surrounded every side of it and there was a pool and pavilion set back. There was not a single soul to be found.

“Very observant,” Alex joked, climbing out of the truck making sure to sling the camera over his shoulder. “Come on!” He could hear Michael groan behind him but the truck door slamming shut echoed for several seconds.

Halfway up the hill to the pool, Alex slowed and waited for Michael to reach his side, grabbing hold of his hand as they locked eyes and Michael leaned into Alex’s space, lighting bumping his shoulder. Warmth flowed through Alex.

Continuing behind the pavilion, Alex furrowed his brows. “There should be a small path somewhere back here…”

“Here!” Michael exclaimed, nearly running to it, pointing it out proudly. Alex laughed at his giddiness as he caught up. 

“It’s not too far, shouldn’t be even a quarter mile,” Alex noted as they entered the woods. Michael nodded his head and Alex couldn't take his eyes off of him. He watched Michael’s eyes go wide and take in everything around him. He watched his head tilt toward the sky and scan all the tree tops. And he watched him as his jaw dropped and he saw the reason they were there. 

“Woah,” Michael whispered, stopping dead in his tracks. Though the trees were blocking the majority of it off in the distance, they couldn’t miss the glistening and thundering water of one of the most majestic waterfalls either one of them had seen. 

Alex’s smile spread to his eyes as he took a step toward Michael and kissed him lightly. “I told you that you would like it.”

“It’s beautiful,” Michael breathed, grabbing Alex’s hand before continuing down the path closer to the fall. 

They meandered along and Alex just truly felt at peace. The rumbling brook, some squirrels scampering and a few birds chirping were the only sounds.

“It said that you have to cross the creek in order to reach the base,” Alex said as Michael dropped his hand to pick up a rock. 

“How did you find this place anyways?” Michael asked as he tried skipping the rock across the narrow waterway; he failed, but picked up two more rocks. 

“When we decided to come out here for lunch I figured I would see if there was anything else interesting in there area,” Alex explained nonchalantly, trying to not make it known to Michael how desperate he had been, and was, to spend as much time with him away from Roswell as possible. “Spoiler alert, there is nothing else interesting in the area - hell, there’s nothing else in the area.” Alex nearly melted as Michael’s laugh rang out among the trees. 

“I just can’t believe there wasn’t even a sign!”

“It’s so weird because it’s on no maps, and the only thing I’ve been able to find on it is the one blog post. But I’ll take it. I’d rather no one else be with us.” Alex looked up to where Michael had wandered upstream, their eyes meeting despite at least thirty feet of distance between them. 

Alex started looking for a place to cross the creek and yelled to Michael that an area with a log and several rocks would probably be a good spot. But Michael was off in his own little world, so he crossed and sauntered closer to the fall so he was directly across the creek from Michael. 

He watched as Michael bent down and brought his injured left hand in front of him. Alex’s insides twisted in guilt and pain as he watched him slowly lower his hand into the creek and hold it there. He watched Michael turn his hand over and cup it, bringing it just above the water level, before turning it on an angle and running it along the creek’s surface. He watched him lower his hand again and smile, allowing Alex’s insides to unknot themselves a bit. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, willing himself to think about how he was here, with Michael, and no one could hurt them. 

He was then hit with a cold splash of water as Michael laughed and bounced across the creek. “What the hell, Guerin?!” Alex feigned annoyance. 

“Do I need to kiss that sour puss off your lips?” Michael said as if he was talking to a child. Alex pouted and nodded dramatically as Michael took his bottom lip between his and sucked just long enough to leave Alex whining for more. 

Michael grabbed Alex’s hand once again and led him closer. “This really is incredible,” he said as they both entered a trance staring at the clear water cascading 50 feet down the smooth black rocks. Alex leaned all his body weight into Michael’s side, wrapping his arms around his waist, as Michael pulled him impossibly closer. 

Alex moaned not wanting to break this feeling of contentment but he had a request. “Let’s take a picture.” He reluctantly freed himself of Michael and took the camera off his shoulder.

“Place it on that rock,” Michael said pointing to one far enough from the creek that should it fall it wouldn’t land in the water. “And we’ll stand over here!” Alex couldn’t help but giggle as Michael’s bounded down a few more feet so he was nearly at the base of the fall. 

Alex lined up the shot, set the self-timer and quickly ran down to meet Michael. 

“Wait! What pose do you want?” Michael asked frantically. Alex laughed and Michael’s face fell into a smile that could light up the entire waterfall. Alex felt Michael’s eyes on him and he was pulled into his side.

“I’m so glad you brought me here, Alex.” Michael’s low voice sent shivers down Alex’s spine and he grinned, shooting his eyes to the ground, feeling his cheeks grow rosy. It was then that he heard the click of the camera and he snapped back to attention. 

“Ugh, I don’t know if that will be a good one,” Michael uttered, walking to grab the camera as Alex followed behind.

They sat down on a log as Michael began fiddling with the camera, flipping through only a few photos before stopping on the most recent one. He hummed approvingly. Alex rested his head on Michael’s shoulder and looked down at the camera’s small screen. 

Not an inch of air was between them as Michael held Alex around the waist and Alex leaned in toward him. Michael’s teeth-baring smile had nothing on the look he was giving Alex, and the only word he could think of describing it was love. Alex meanwhile, although looking at the ground, was radiating just as much warmth and had nearly an identical smile. 

“It’s just like the one in the desert,” Michael whispered. He turned slightly and kissed the top of Alex’s head. 

“It’s perfect.”

They sat in silence until Alex’s stomach grumbled. Michael chuckled and began to stand but Alex grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

“Just another couple minutes,” Alex pleaded, knowing that these moments were fleeting. 

Michael didn’t hesitate and pulled Alex closer, placing a kiss on his cheek. “I’d stay here forever if I could.” 

If only they could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3
> 
> tumblr: theviewofmylife


End file.
